Music is Romance
by Song In-chun
Summary: Kahoko Hino switched classes with a transferee! She's now in Class 2-5 with Ryoutarou. What? Kahoko joins the music competition? I wonder how she'll deal with her doubtful self and her fellow competitors.
1. A Mysterious Stranger

"**MUSIC IS ROMANCE"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Welcome! This is the opening chapter of my La Corda d' Oro fan fic, hope you like it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 1**

_**A Mysterious Stranger**_

Peaceful music embraced the corners of Seisou Academy. No wonder, it was blessed by a little fairy named Lili with the gift of Music.

It was the first day of classes and Kahoko Hino, now a sophomore in the General Education Department, was seen walking with despair as she finally got the news that she will be switching classes with a transferee. As she was walking with her head down, she happened to hit a green haired – guy – Ryoutarou.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Oh, that's okay"

"I happen to be, oh no, I don't know"

"Huh? Whatever."

Ryoutarou walked away. Kahoko Hino was so sad that she didn't even notice time, and she was late! The school bell rang and she was struggling along the slowly-emptying hallways of the academy. At last, she found her room.

"Good Morning class!" the professor said.

"Good Morning!" the class replied.

"Good Morning, Mr. --" Kahoko said as she arrived.

The professor said, "Oh yes, I almost forgot, one of the students from this class will be switching with one from the other class. And I think here she is."

"Hello, I'm Kahoko Hino. Nice to meet you."

"From now on, she will be your classmate. Miss Hino, you could occupy that seat at the back of Mr. Ryoutarou."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey there! I didn't know that you are from this class." Kahoko said to Ryoutarou as she happily walked through the aisle to get to the back seat.

"Uh, yeah. By the way, were you desperate about your situation now and that was the reason why you were walking with your head down?"

"Uh...kinda. Well, I'm Kahoko Hino, or just Kahoko. Let's be friends!"

"Okay." Ryoutarou said as he shaked hands with her.

"Wh – What's your name again?"

"Ryoutarou."

"Oh, seems familiar!"

Their seatmates joined the conversation, "Yeah, you think he seemed familiar to you? Well, have you gotten the news about the Soccer Team Captain?"

"Oh…not yet. What's with him?"

"Oh come on."

"Huh? What now? I don't know."

"He is the captain. Right, Ryoutarou?"

"Uh. yeah."

"I didn't think that he was the one! He was the one my classmates were cheering for. I'm so stupid for

not remembering him. What a shame!" Kahoko said to herself.

Lunch Break

"I have to eat alone today. My classmates are in the other class and they have a different lunch break. Hmmm. How sad! Now that I am a sophomore, I must be confident! Yeah, like…"

Azuma walking with a bunch of girls

"…like him; I suppose."

Kahoko hurried and went to the rooftop of the building. It was the place where she relaxed and felt the peacefulness of life.

"This is it! I can eat all by myself here."

She opened her lunchbox and suddenly she heard some guy was having a conversation on a mobile phone.

"I guess that's serious… You don't have to… My goodness… is this what you think of me… What a shame for yourself, you've been away for years and not even..."

"A Music student, huh. But who is this guy? And why would he answer that call in a very deep voice, like an angry person? Maybe his girlfriend cheated on him! Or maybe his mother scolded him for being clumsy?!" Kahoko said to herself.

"Enough of me!" as he closed his phone, put inside his pocket and turned around and saw a lady holding her lunchbox and looking at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Were you listening to me all this time?"

"Uhm…"

"Answer me…"

"I was just…I was about to eat and I heard some guy was making a fuzz…and then it turned to be you…"

"Did you…Uh, never mind"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?

"I was thinking, maybe you will feel uneasy later because of what happened and I think…"

"You think what? Hmm, well, I shall go now…" he said.

"Maybe I can give you comfort or something like that."

"I don't need that."

"I can be your friend."

"Hmmm…"

"I'll be here at lunch break… always."

He shut the door and went away.

"Whatever, he's losing himself. And he cannot feel the relief that I can give! I suppose, that's one of the best in the world!"

She ate her lunch swiftly and went back to her new classroom.

"Hmmm… Here I am again, in my world, with new friends."

"Hi," a classmate said.

"Hello!" Kahoko replied.

"You are the student who was switched with a transferee right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"What's your name again?"

"I'm Kahoko Hino. How about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Yuriko Shiine. You can call me Yuri."

"What a nice name!"

"Where were you during breaktime?"

"Uhm, me? I just went somewhere…"

"Would you care if I come with you at lunch from now on?"

"Oh yeah! I am happy to hear that."

"Here are my friends…"

"Hello, I am Mikka Fumiyou "

"And I am Daichi Matsueda."

"Nice to meet you!" Kahoko said.

The day ended with Kahoko meeting new friends.

"What a friendly Kahoko! I made friends already! I am so happy! But, I miss my old classmates. Anyway, I think that I shall be confident from now on," Kahoko said to herself as she was walking through the school grounds.

"Hey Kahoko!"

"Huh? Oh hey Ryou-"

"Ryoutarou."

"Oh yeah, my seatmate."

"You seem to forget things lately huh."

"Oh, I just felt uneasy being in a new class; but I guess that was washed away already. I met new friends and a 'mysterious friend'."

"Mysterious, huh. Anyway, are you going home?"

"Oh yeah, how about you?"

"Oh, hmmm… I was thinking, maybe we could , I mean, can I invite you for a drink?"

"Uh, sure!"

Ryoutarou and Kahoko were walking side by side and getting farther and farther from the academy.

at the Coffee Shop

"What would you like to have? It's my treat!" he said.

"Oh really? Can I just have a Mocha Latte?"

"Sure, and Vanilla for me, please."

"Coming up," the clerk said.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Speak…"

"Do you think I am stupid?"

"What? Why are you asking me that? Is there any matter that's bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Or maybe someone told that to you?"

"Oh no, that's not it."

"Vanilla and Mocha Latte." The lady said as she put the glasses on Kahoko and Ryoutarou's table.

"Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Forget what I was asking you. I'm so sorry for telling you about that."

"Oh, that's okay."

Time passed by

"Shall we go home?" Kahoko said.

"Yeah, it's getting dark."

"Oh, thanks for today Ryoutarou."

"Oh that's nothing."

"Bye Ryoutarou!"

"Uhm, Kahoko!"

"Yes…?"

"Shall I walk you home?"

"Ah, don't bother. I'm alright. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thanks for your concern."

"See you tomorrow!"

"Take care."

They parted at the Coffee shop door. The sun was biting the waves of the sea. The moon started to glitter in the ever changing sky.

"Kahoko Hino…" Ryoutarou whispered.

"Ryoutarou…" she said. "Why am I thinking of Ryoutarou? Maybe I was just tired, Hmmm… All this time, I have been a stranger to them. Anyway, stay cool, Kahoko. What a day, I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I just invented the names of her new friends! Please bear with me.

End of Chapter 1 – "A Mysterious Stranger"

Feel free to comment!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Surprised and Confused

"**MUSIC IS ROMANCE"**

On the first day of classes, Kahoko Hino was advised to switch classes with a transferee. Then, it came to be that she will be sitting in Ryoutarou's class! While carrying the burden of being a complete stranger, she met a mysterious Music Student which she heard his serious conversation on a mobile phone and tried to make friends with him but so cold in return. In class, she made friends already, including Ryoutarou who even invited her for a drink. Then…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Welcome! This is the second chapter of my La Corda d' Oro fan fic! Have fun reading!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2**

_**Surprised and Confused**_

"Kahokoooo!" Her mother said.

"Uh, yeah. What time is it now?"

"It's almost 7:00 in the morning and you haven't got up yet? Oh come on, Kahoko!"

"Oh, what!? 7 am?!"  
"Yeah, doubting, huh?"

"I got to get hurry for school now!"

--AT SCHOOL--

"Good Morning Kahoko!" Ryoutarou said.

"Oh, Good Morning too, Ryoutarou!"

"So, How's it going?"

"Uh, me? Oh, I'm fine, and I am so happy to be here in this class."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I'm so overwhelmed yesterday that I met new friends."

"Just friends?"

"Uh, yeah, and a mysterious one."

"Hmm, sounds something cool?! Was him a friend of yours?"

"Oh, not actually, well, I guess... I suppose? Oh no… no…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!"

The teacher came and gave some assignments and group projects to work on. Kahoko Hino was doing well despite her new environment.

--Lunchbreak--

"Hey Kahoko, would you like to come with us at the cafeteria?" Yuri asked.

"Oh sure, thanks a lot!"

At the Cafeteria

"Hey, what's your lunch today, Kahoko?"

"Oh, I have some fried noodles and vegetables. How about yours?"

"Well, just some shrimp sandwiches, want to try one?"

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"Hold on guys, I'll just get some desserts for you!" Kahoko said.

"Oh really, okay… Be quick!"

"Sure!"

Kahoko went to the desserts section to get some cake to share it with her new friends. While she was walking back to her friends,

"Aaaah!"

Kahoko fell on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, take my hand."

"Uh, thank you." Kahoko replied.

"I'm really sorry, I was just…"

"Oh never mind. My clothes!"  
"Here's a napkin, let me wipe it for you."

"Hmmm…"

"By the way, I'm Kazuki Hihara, What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kahoko Hino."

"So you're a second year! I'm a third year now!"

"Yeah, I see."

"Kahoko!" her friends said.

"Oh yeah."

"I got to go now, Kazuki…"

"Yeah, right. See ya!"

"Where are our desserts huh?"

"Oh, the desserts? Uhm, actually…"

"She bumped into that guy and the cakes got all messed up, you see."

"Ryoutarou…"

"Is that so, Kahoko?"

"I guess I just have to treat you next time…"

"Including me…?" Ryoutarou said.

"Ah, sure, for that drink yesterday!"  
"Well, by the way, Who's that guy?"

"Oh, he's a third year Music Student and…"

"And what?"

"Uhm… He's Kazuki Hihara."

"Oh I see."

"Let's get back to our lunch!"

"Yeah right."

Meanwhile, at the school hallway…

"Hey, Tsukimori Len."

"What do you need from me?"

"I need you to tell me the truth."  
"What? Truth is everything you see…"

"Hmmph…"

Several punches were received by Len. He fell down on the floor and had bled. He also had some bruises on the arms.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?" the teacher said.

"Remember this time Tsukimori; I'm not yet done with you…"

"Excuse me, are you okay," A girl said.

"I'm fine." Tsukimori replied as he was struggling to stand up.

"By the way, I am Shouko Fuyuumi, a first year student. Are you the famous Len Tsukimori?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hmmm?"

"Whatever. Thank you."

"Okay."

"How impolite! Well, anyway. That's him." Shouko said to herself.

"It seems that lately, I've been encountering girls, and made friends with me. Hmm." Len said to himself.

--End of Lunchbreak--

Afternoon classes started. Kahoko was rapidly adapting with her new classmates and totally different environment.

"I feel much better now! I'm so happy!" Kahoko said to herself.

After classes, Kahoko, who was all by herself, was walking through the school grounds heading for home.

"Maybe I should buy some desserts to bring to my mom! Yeah, that's right!"

--At the mall--

"Kahoko?"

"Huh?"

"Is that you?!"

"My goodness!"

"How's it going in your new class?"

"Oh, I met a lot of new friends."

"Is that all? Oh yeah, by the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I will buy some desserts for my mom and my sister."

"Okay, I think I should go home now and you too, Kahoko."

"Yeah. It's getting dark now; I shall go home in a little while." Hino replied.

"Bye, I should leave you then!"

"Bye! Take Care!"

Kahoko finished picking cakes and muffins to bring home to her family. On the way home, as she passed by the park,

"What kind of music is that? Very peaceful and heart-warming, very pleasant to the ears…" Kahoko said as she paid attention to the gathering crowd.

"Wow, you're great!"

"How suitable is your violin to your stature!"

The people said as they were drowned by the music that was playing.

"Hmmm … So that's the violin." Kahoko said.

Meanwhile…

Lili was wandering around the town to look for the next "one."

The next day…

"I am late again! My goodness, I have been late everyday ever since the classes started. Oh men, what am I going to do? It's shameful for my classmates for I am new to them! They must have gotten bad impression on me… Anyway, I hope they understand…" Kahoko said to herself as she was walking to the academy.

"Wait!" a little voice said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kahoko said.

"I'm Lili! You're Kahoko, right?"

"Huh? How did you know my name? Are you some kind of a talking mosquito or a firefly, I guess?"

"Oh c'mon I'm Seisou Academy's little fairy! I'm only seen by special people!"

"So does that mean I'm special?"

"No! I was just…"

"Was just what…?"

"I was just finding for a person who's going to be the one that can make a change!"

"Are you telling me that it's going to be me?"

"Yes!"

"Then what shall I do?"

"You'll see… Bye Kahoko!"

"Huh? A strange fairy asked me to do something to make a change?! That's so weird! And from many people, I've been chosen as the one? What the heck am I going to do?!" Kahoko said to herself, as she remembered she was going to class.

"Oh no! I've missed it again!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 2 – "Surprised and Confused"

Have fun! Keep reading! :D  
I hope to update soon.

Thanks for reading.

Feel free to leave a comment.


	3. A Close Encounter

"**MUSIC IS ROMANCE"**

Kahoko Hino felt herself in a more comfortable manner with her new classmates. She bumped into a new friend, Kazuki Hihara. On the other hand, Len Tsukimori met Shouko Fuyuumi on the hallway as he was beaten by a group of guys who have some "business" with him. On her way home, Kahoko passed by some good music, and it happened to be made by a violin which she thinks a stranger to her. The next day, Lili appeared before Kahoko and told her an important matter. Then…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Welcome! This is the third chapter of my La Corda d' Oro fan fic! Have fun reading!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 3**

_**A Close Encounter**_

"I'm almost late!" Kahoko said as she was running towards her classroom.

"Hey Kahoko! What's the matter? Are you alright?" her classmate said.

"Uhm, yeah, something appeared in front of me on my way here, Oh no, it's something like that!"

"Oh is that so? What is that something?"

"Uh, forget it! You will not understand me, anyway, is our teacher not here yet?"

"No, I heard a conversation a while ago that our teacher was on a vacation leave, and will not be here for some days."

"Oh really? I even had a hard time waking up this morning then our teacher is not around?!"

Someone came from the Principal's Office.

"Class 2-5, I'm sorry for the late announcement. The teacher that is holding your first period class is on a leave. I'll give his note to the class representative to guide the class until the teacher arrives. Thank you." Then he went away.

--At the rooftop--

Len Tsukimori was practicing for a Violin competition that he is about to join.

"Oh, another good music." Kahoko said as she is heading to the rooftop.

"I wonder what instrument is that. Hmmm… It's weird, it sounded just like the instrument from yesterday. Oh, yeah! That's the violin, if I am not mistaken." She added.

The music continued playing and created a very peaceful and warm sound. She opened the door and…

"Huh…" He stopped playing the violin and look at her, who was standing by the door.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for interrupting you." She said.

" … "

"Uhm, I was just checking out who's playing that cool but warm sound that I just heard. I'm so sorry…"

"Good thing you know where you belong. Go now. I don't need interrupters when I am playing."

"Can I just sit here and listen to your music?"

"Hmmm, what I said is said; and I will say it again. Go!"

"Why? I'll just sit here and listen to you, since I have no classes this morning, our teacher was not around."

"Do you want me to drag you out?"

"I was just… Oh men, are you really a musician? You don't even feel confident of playing for others and being listened to by people!"

"What did you say?"

"Do you want me to repeat that again?"

"Oh my, I even slept here? I think I have the worst habit of sleeping in all places." A boy said as he was stretching out his hands from sleeping. He stood up and went to the direction of the loud exchanges of voices.

"What! You don't have the right to say that!"

"Hey -- lovers banging with words in the middle of the sun?"

"Eh?" Tsukimori and Hino said.

"Why? You two are having a lover's quarrel! I knew it. I was even made awaken by your voices. A while ago, there was just some good music floating… and now, oh no, so loud. I can't take it."

"By the way, we're not loverrrrsssss!" Kahoko said.

"Oh, is that so." The boy said.

"Who are you anyway?" Len said.

"I'm Keichii--." And he fainted.

"Hey!" Kahoko said as she went to Keichii.

"Wake up!" Len said.

"He just fainted? Oh, no, he's just sleeping." She said.

"What? Slept while talking? What a weirdo." He said.

"Shall we bring him to the school clinic?" Kahoko said.

"Bring him yourself."

"What? You don't even have concern to him?"

"Whatever."

"Hmmph. Maybe I'll just call someone better than you and is willing to help him."

"Hmmm…" Len packed his things up and gave it to Kahoko.

"Carry these."

He then went to Keichii and carried him.

"Carry his things too."

"Oh, okay." Kahoko said.

"He even realized that he can help… just now…" She thought.

"Open the door." Len said as he was carrying Keichii.

"Oh yes." She opened the door and went with them.

--While walking--

"Uhm, yeah, by the way, we've met before… and just now. I'm Kahoko Hino. What is your name?"

"Hmm…"

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me your name."

"Len…Tsukimori."

"So that's it! You're a second year too, right? We're in the same level, it's just that I'm a General Education student!"

"It's obvious enough."

"Eh?"

"Don't you think someone would have been mistaken you as a Music student? Not even the most stupid person in this academy…"

"Oh, yeah! You're right! I was just… Hmmm… So is this a violin?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been playing?"

"A very long time ago… Why? Do you even know what a violin is?"

"Hmmm… What the --!"

"I suppose, you don't even took any music lessons."

"Ah, that's right…"

"You even asked me if that is a violin. Someone who has knowledge about music wouldn't ask stupid things like that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Oh yeah, here we are."

They left Keichii and his things at the clinic and told the nurse what happened to him.

"I'll go now." Len said.

"Oh yeah, me too. Please take care of him. I guess he just fell asleep." She said.

"Thanks for today. Here are your things; and your VIOLIN too." Kahoko said as she handed over his things to him.

He got it from her and turned to his back.

"You won't even say thank you." Kahoko thought.

"Thank you." He said as he looked to Kahoko for a short while. Then he went away.

"Hmmm? That Tsukimori was just talking to a lady; and even said thank you. That's weird. First time huh." A voice said.

At the end of the day, when Kahoko was in her bedroom and was about to sleep, she got up and opened her drawer.

"Hmmm, shall I start again writing in my diary? I've been off for a moment; I think this is the best to start again, now that I am encountering new people and even spent time with them. I even got in a fight with him! I met him again, Len Tsukimori… and the other one Keichii something. Oh yeah, I even met the soccer club star player, Ryoutarou… who else… and that guy from the cafeteria who bumped into me the other day. What a cool world. New people, new experiences. I hope tomorrow will be more exciting."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 3 – "A Close Encounter"

I hope to update soon.

I'm so sorry.

Thanks for reading!

Read, read, read… and READ.

Feel free to submit a comment.

I even deleted this story. But I decided to put it up again, and continue writing.

Inspiration counts! Wanna be one? Comment now!


End file.
